1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a circuit for transforming address, and more particularly to a circuit for transforming address for flash memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, flash memory is a common storage device for many electronic products. Accompany the advance of technology and the increase of production, the storage capacity of single-die flash memory becomes larger. Small capacity dies become expansive with time or are eliminated.
However, many electronic products have long service life to thereby have users be unable to find suitable memory. Therefore, one method to solve such problem is that a cheap memory with large storage capacity can be used as the original memory with small storage capacity.